


Out of Reach

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Character Death, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sango is reincarnated/revived in MC, but will lack canon plot, follows Another Story storyline, hints to suicide&attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: The better part of a year passed before Kagome woke up from the coma her fall put her in. With Rika dead and Saeran gone, things seemed so different to her. A large chunk of memories are now gone, and she can't shake the feeling that V's lying to her about her friends. A new face enters the RFA chatroom out of the blue. Kagome feels as if she might be the answer to her questions.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/V | Kim Jihyun
Kudos: 2





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.
> 
> Note:  
> Mentions topics such as attempted suicide and suicide, and abuse. If you're sensitive to these subjects, please read with caution.  
> Slight AU for both series.

Unfortunate... That's what it was.

As she took in the sight of the red-headed boy in front of her, standing next to her fiancé, that was the only word she could think of to describe him and his situation. Her hand strayed up to grip the pink jewel around her neck in a grip that was almost painful before she shook her head, a small sigh slipping free from her. Her gaze met his stare, eyes as blue as the sky meeting guarded gold, and she finally let herself move. Slow steps led her to the boy, and she dropped to her knees once across from him, looking up at him.

"Hello Saeran," she whispered, letting her voice stay low and sweet. She felt V's stare on her, the smile he looked at her with one of hope and love as he observed her in her most instinctual moment. "My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you," she said then. Saeran seemed hesitant of her, not that she blamed him any. The moment he met her stare with his own, she could sense the change that surrounded him, the shift in the air, and in his expression as he scanned her features for any hint of danger.

When he found none, it was like time stopped completely, and it was just the two of them at that moment. The name echoed through his skull, eventually pulling him to try saying it for himself, just to feel how it felt coming from him.

"... Kagome," he said her name softly, hesitation at what the response might be, but she merely smiled in response.

"Mm," she hummed, a warm smile lighting up her face even more. "Everything's going to be okay, Saeran," she said then. A hand was held out halfway, giving him enough room to either reject her or accept her. He watched it for a moment before slowly reaching for her. His hand grazed hers, the warmth along her palm surprising him. Something about her… something about her felt so safe, so secure.

It was something he wasn't familiar with. Her eyes made him believe her words, and he heard her surprised gasp when he went into her arms, wrapping around her in a hug that was almost clinging. He sought more of her warmth, wanting to surround himself in it and never forget how nice it felt. Pressing his nose into her shoulder, he found himself surrounded by her soothing scent. She smelled like he imagined sunlight would. Sunlight and a valley full of flowers. It was so comforting. His eyes began to sting, and he hid his face even closer to her.

Kagome froze at first when he so suddenly darted into her arms. She hadn't expected him to dive at her, and it stunned her into a small daze when she felt him curl his arms around her shoulders in a tight hug. His nose pressed into her shoulder, and she could feel warm droplets wetting her shoulder. Her smile had faded, but she eventually felt it return, and she slowly coiled her arms around him, returning the hug he had abruptly given her. She held him close, letting herself ignore the jewel she felt burning so close to her chest. He didn't seem to feel it, so she'd endure it for as long as she had to.

A hand treaded into her hand, and she darted her gaze up to meet dazzling mint eyes. V was by her side, smiling down at her with a content look reflected in his stare. Almost as if he knew this would end up happening. Kagome closed her eyes, holding Saeran tight to her.

* * *

It had been some time since Saeran came into their care due to Rika's actions. She looked after him as if she was his mother, letting herself fall back into all prior habits she had with Shippo.

Her birthday came suddenly, unexpectedly. She lost track of days long ago, merely repeating the weekly mantra of Monday through Sunday.

She handled her birthday fairly well, trying to bury the impending stampede of past memories by trying to forge new ones in an attempt to save herself the pain of it repeating in the coming years.

As night fell, a storm came. Heavy rain pounded against the windows and roof of the home she shared with V and Saeran. By now, Saeran had gone to bed, the hours stretching into the AM. She was still wide awake, however, the heavy rainfall riling her up into a restless state.

She sat on the couch, leg shaking and her foot tapping the floor as a particularly loud boom of thunder came from overhead, practically shaking the world around her.

V stepped into the sitting room, a mug of steaming liquid held firm in one hand. He went to join her on the couch, long-since used to how she got with big storms. The soothing aroma of chamomile tea beckoned her when he held it out to her so she'd take it. "Here," he said softly, and Kagome looked at him. V smiled at her and opened his arms as encouragement for her to lean into him. "Drink that, and we'll go to bed, okay?"

Kagome looked at the tea, nodding slowly. She drank the tea given to her as she listened to the rolling thunder outside. V's hand was slowly combing through her hair, the action aiding the effects of the chamomile in calming her down little by little. Before long, the mug was empty, but the storm was still raging outside. V took the mug in one hand, pulling her up with the other. On the way to their room, he set the empty mug in the sink to clean tomorrow.

The bedside lamp was turned on to give them enough light to see as Kagome sat down on the bed. They had already dressed for bed hours ago, but the storm changed all plans of going to sleep as soon as the rain turned violent. V settled in next to her, pulling her into his chest as he finally turned the lamp back off. The dark settled around them, and Kagome tried to focus on the sound of V's heart. The soft thumping of it was comforting to her as she lounged against him. It was so soothing compared to her erratically beating one.

Another heavy boom of thunder came suddenly, and she tensed up again.

"Shh…" V's voice chased the thunder, his grip around her tightening and his fingers going back to combing through her hair. "It'll pass soon," he said.

Kagome nodded, telling herself the same thing. She took a deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes and letting the sound of his heartbeat chase out the echos of lurking memories.

As she slept, the soothing dreams she started off with slowly twisted into the deep space of a dark forest. A familiar nightmare took hold of her mind, and those last memories of her days spent in the past with her friends began to bloom to life behind her closed eyes once again.

She woke up with a choked sob, covering her eyes and biting into her lip until it began bleeding to bury her desire to yell. The rain was still pounding on the window by the bed, and she peeled her hands from her face to eye the bedside clock. The two of them had gone to bed maybe an hour ago.

Kagome glanced at V. He was still asleep, one arm curled under his head and pillow while the other laid loosely at his side, having fallen from her when she sat up. She watched him for a moment or two, clear trails dripping down her cheeks as moments of the past filled her restless mind.

_The bloodied bodies of her friends, the people she loved, burned in her mind. None of them had been spared from Naraku- none of them. She had been the last one, killing her friends one after the other just to carve the pain even deeper into her heart, into her soul._

_Heavy rainfall and rolling thunder chased her through the forest, limping away from him just like the wounded prey of a lion. The trail of blood left behind was washed away and her scent buried by the rain, as if the storm was a gift from the Gods as a way to give her one last defense._

_The well was in her line of sight, but she was abruptly tackled to the ground, mud staining her clothing and skin and mixing with the bloodied cuts along her body. A hand gripped the back of her neck, claws digging in just barely as a voice so familiar to her burned in her ears. She knew it wasn't really him. She'd already seen his body, lying still and motionless, his sword embedded into the ground next to him, where it had once been his last effort to remain standing._

_She could see through the illusion as she looked over her shoulder. Those gold eyes weren't real. Crimson lurked underneath, but even knowing that did nothing to erase the sudden choking pain that got lodged in her throat. Tears dripped along the sides of her face, mingling with the rain as it fell._

_The pain only amplified when she pressed her shaking hand to him, calling forth her spiritual energy and forcing it inside his body. For a moment the illusion fell, and Naraku's form appeared underneath Inuyasha's anguished one. Until he finally faded, the form in front of her was that of her friend, slowly being turned to dust by her spiritual powers._

_She sat there in the aftermath for what felt like hours, heavy rainfall drenching her to the bone. The hunt for the jewel was over, and it had claimed all the lives it shouldn't have. If anyone, it should have been her. After all, she'd broken the jewel in the first place._

_All the bloodshed and death._

_It was all on her hands._

Kagome eyed V one last time before slipping out of the covers and crept to the door on quiet feet. She didn't bother to grab a coat or umbrella as she made her way outside. Her gaze landed on the cliffside a ways away from their home, and she started on her way over there. The rain was still falling, soaking her through her clothing and to the bone. After a few minutes of walking, she came to a halt a few feet away from the cliff.

The cliffside in front of her was steep. She peered over it, seeing the waves slamming against the side of the cliff. The hand holding the jewel was held out over the cliff, but she stopped herself just before she found the strength to let it fall into the chaotic depths. It wouldn't have been the first time she tried to get rid of the damned, cursed jewel.

She had tried during her days still in Japan, giving it to a collector of ancient goods. Of course, it found it's way back to her all the way in South Korea. She'd mentioned her roots to growing up on a shrine all of two times in the damned RFA chats, but that was enough for Jumin to look into them, curious when she said they tend to collect old relics of the past.

While visiting one, he found the Shikon no Tama. It was no longer in the possession of the old man she'd given it to during her high-school days. The woman running the shrine, an elderly widow, told him the history of it and how it could grant the possessors deepest wishes. He purchased it from her along with the book he'd initially come to find.

The next time he saw her, he handed it to her, much to her hidden chagrin. She'd asked why he even got it, but he only said it made him think of her, and that had compelled him to get it. She knew she should have expected it to come back to her sometime, but she was only left sputtering in hidden embarrassment as she accepted the gift.

Blue eyes glared at the jewel, once again wanting to throw it over the cliff's edge, but she knew it'd be useless. In the end, it'd just find it's way back to her. It always would, wouldn't it?

"Kagome!"

She pulled her hand back at hearing the sound of her name, momentarily remembering the storm around her. A fierce gust of wind surrounded her, whipping her soaked hair into a tangled frenzy. Black locks stuck to her cheeks, and she turned to take a step away from the cliff. Her feet never moved, seemingly stuck in place in the damp and slick grass surrounding the perilous edge.

Her eyes met his mint ones, their gaze catching over the large distance between them. His hair was soaked, teal hair sticking to his face, as well. She could _see_ the panic in his eyes as he approached her, taking slow movements as if he was trying to keep from startling her.

"Kagome!" V shouted again, trying to move as carefully and quickly as he could to her, but he froze the moment she took a step back and closer to the cliff. "What… What are you doing? Get away from there before-!" He cut himself off at the thought of her slipping, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Stay away!" Kagome screamed at him, letting her voice raise louder than ever so it'd carry over the thundering rain. Her voice softened a second later, and she looked down. Those same red eyes from her dreams return. Malignant and furious crimson hidden behind shining gold. Kagome choked out a sob and dropped to her knees "... I… can't do it anymore," she whispered, her words never intending to be heard. It was all her fault, so why was she allowed to live? She couldn't undo what had happened. She couldn't bring back the lives of her friends that had died, all because of a useless jewel **she** shattered in the first place! "I.. I just want to forget everything."

She wanted this burden, this guilt, gone, but it'd never go away. The storms brought back those memories, and like fresh wounds of the flesh, her soul began to bleed. V was still approaching her, she could feel his aura steadily traversing the space between them. Before he got too close, Kagome stood up again, and turned her back to him so she wouldn't have to see his face.

The jewel was held tight in her hand. She slowly let her fingers open, the pink bauble resting in her palm. Her stare was broken as she gazed wistfully at it, carefully weighing her options before making any step forward or back. She closed her fingers around it again, at last, and cupped it in both hands as she pulled them into her chest.

"I just wish to forget," she whispered to the jewel clutched between her hands. She let it drop to the grass at her feet, and it rolled to rest against a small flower drowning under the rain. Hidden in the dark by the gloomy sky, Kagome failed to see the faint pink glow encasing it.

Another loud boom of thunder shook the sky, and Kagome looked upwards. Rainwater mixed with the tears cascading down her cheeks, and she spared one last glance over her shoulder. V wasn't close enough to catch her, even if he ran for it. As if realizing she'd made her mind up, she heard him shout her name again.

"Kagome! Come back over here, _please_!"

His begging was drowned out by the rolling echo of the thunder, but she felt him start to approach faster, his careful trudge turning into a panicked run.

"I'm so sorry…." Kagome whispered softly, knowing he wouldn't hear those words. Her apology was to everyone who'd never hear it. Her dead and gone friends and companions, her family back home in Japan, the RFA, Saeran, and V.

Her apology was a lament of her regrets, and she could only hope her words would reach the sky and carry to all she held dear, even as her body plummeted to the water below.

* * *

Saeran woke up to the flashing lights outside his window, and he peered out from the curtains, curious. He couldn't see clearly through the rain-streaked glass, but he recognized the emergency vehicles. There were so many of them…

Police cars, a fire truck, and an ambulance, and many different people scattered along the cliff he could barely see from his window. The only one he could recognize was V, and that was from the striking mint hair the older man had. He looked to be held back behind tape, police on both sides of it, walking under it to get to either side while V was frozen to one spot, arms wrapped around himself.

By now the rain had stopped, but the sky was still dark. Saeran made for his door, intent on finding Kagome. Hopefully she was still inside, and she'd be able to tell him what was going on.

The door opening startled him, and Saeran darted around the corner to hide at the risk V was bringing someone inside. Another voice, one he didn't recognize made him freeze as he focused on the words he was saying.

"She's being taken to the hospital. The wounds seem shallow despite the fall. Can't really get a grasp of it… Maybe she landed in a good way? She missed all the rocks on the way down, it seems."

V exhaled, the sound shaky and anxious. "So maybe…"

"There's a chance she'll be fine, but we can't know for sure." The police officer spared V a glance. "Would you like a ride to the hospital?"

V shook his head. "I'll go on my own." He had to call Rika about Saeran and make sure she got him before he went anywhere. "I'll call a friend to look after my child, but I can't leave him here alone, and I don't want him to see her like that."

His words seemed to placate the officer, and he went to the door.

V set Kagome's necklace on the table and pulled his phone from his pocket. He called Rika, hanging up right after she agreed to watch Saeran for a few days. He went to change into some dry clothes and to go wake Saeran. He rounded the corner, seeing Saeran hidden against the wall, and he froze. Saeran looked up at him. "V?"

V held a hand out for him to take, but he never took to him quite like he did Kagome. His movements were hesitant as he slowly approached the taller man, but he never took his hand.

"Go pack a few changes of clothes, okay?" V said softly. "I'm going to take you over to Rika's. You're going to be staying with her for a few days."

Saeran wanted to know what happened to Kagome, but something prevented him from asking V as the man stood back up and went to his room.

A few minutes later, they were both in V's car. He made his way over to Rika's home first to drop Saeran off. With him looked after, V made his way to the hospital where Kagome was taken after getting pulled from the water below the cliff.

He hadn't been able to see her when they pulled her up, her body too far away from where he was kept behind the police tape.

The speed limit was ignored by him as he drove, focusing on getting to the hospital as fast as he could.


End file.
